No One Will Know
by Troubleshoot110
Summary: Gumdrop and Marmalade are have a strong feeling at each other, will they be able to express it to each other?
1. Chapter 1 - An Unknown explanation

_**Hey guys! You know who are the couple in the story by just looking at the cover. I'm gonna do two stories now (Gumdrop X Carine and this one). ANYWHO... ON TO THE STORY!**_

***Marmalade's P.O.V* **

I don't know how this all happened. I just can't explain how I can have feelings with him. Maybe because of his fur? His attitude? Or is he just handsome? Am I really having feelings to him OR is this is all a dream?

By the way, my name is Marmalade. I'm a ghost just like my mom. My thematic colors are black and orange. I wear black (on the right) and orange (on the left) under my orange jacket (without a hood). I have a blue hair and have a black (on the right) and orange (on the left) bow. I'm the head leader of the cheer leading in Elmore high.

If you want to know who am I have a feeling with, its my brother, Gumdrop Watterson. My brother is cat just like my dad. He has bangs and wears a T-shirt with a skull design on the middle. He wears blue jeans and shoes. He always wear the necklace I gave him on his Birthday last year ago.

I really need to go to a psychiatrist to solve this.

***Gumdrop's P.O.V* **

Marmalade is just sitting there on the sofa in the living room. I'm in the kitchen eating breakfast and thinking about somebody. I don't know how I have this feeling to her. I just can't explain how did I get this feeling. Maybe because of her beautiful eyes? Her nice attitude? Or is she just hot? Is this really happening to me OR is this all a dream?

I really need to go and get a surgery to fix this.

I finish breakfast. It was delicious. Mom is the best and I MEAN THE BEST cooker in the world. My mom is a doctor and works at Elmore Hospital. She is very good at three things, 1.) cooking 2.) Healing or doing doctory stuff 3.) Seduces dad. Sometime mom seduces dad and sometimes dad seduces mom. Its very complicated.

Anyways, I went up stairs to take a bath. Then I dry myself off with a towel and went to my room. I put my clothes on and went downstairs again. I went to the sofa and sit beside Marmalade. I notice Marmalade is sweating. That make blush. I notice that my hand is very close at Marmalade's hand. I look away and slowly move my hand to Marmalade's. After some moving, I'm touching his hand.

Then, all the things around use suddenly disappear leaving the two of use together. My and Marmalade are looking at each others eyes. Me and Marmalade then lean and getting ready for a kiss. I close my eyes to prepare this moment.

"HEY WHAT'CHA DOING?!" A sudden voice shouted

Everything went back to normal. Me and Marmalade then went back to our original place and lost the moment. DANG IT! Me and Marmalade are blushing madly.

"No-nothing..." I said

"Nothing at all..." Marmalade added

"Hm... I'm watching you two" Scrapper said

He then leave us and went upstairs.

Scrapper is a purple ghost-cat. His body is a cat skeleton which he and me found it in a pet cemetery. Being in this skeleton is the only way that Scrapper can speak or communicate with.

'Why must be Scrapper be the moment crusher?' I thought

I sighed and stands up and went upstairs leaving Marmalade alone in the living room. I went to my room to pack my things for school.

***Scrapper's P.O.V* **

I'm inside my room packing my things for school. While I was packing my thing's I have this questions inside my head. Did they almost kiss? Are they in love? Those questions are still buzzing in my head. I sighed and I close the bag and put it in my back. I left my room and went outside and wait for the school bus.

_**End of chapter 1! Do you like it or not? Please review (If you have an account or not)**_

_**Credits to: **_

_**Jonathan-Elrod - Creator of Marmalade**_

_**Midnight- Wolfi3 - Creator of Gumdrop**_

**_KoikoPunk-Unded_**_** - Creator of Scrapper**_

_**I don't own TAWoG and it's characters. They belong to Ben Bocquelet  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 - I Saw Everything

_**YOO GUYS! Welcome to chapter 2! No much to say see here except... ON TO THE STORY! See you all at the bottom guys! **_

All of Gumball and Carrie's children are outside the house. They are all waiting for the school bus to pick them up and drive them to school. The bus arrive and stops in front of the house. The bus is usually 3 meters. The bus door opens and they all board the bus. The bus door begins to close and to drive off to school.

***Marmalade's P.O.V***

My current was taken by that damn bear. I fucking hate that bear. He always bully me, taking my lunch money and so on. I was flying around until I see an empty sit beside Gumdrop, Should I even sit with Gumdrop? I look left then right but there is no more available sit. I have no other choice. I sighed and went to the empty sit with Gumdrop.

I sit down and begins to sweat. He is just so HOT OMG! Everytime I'm with him, I kept sweating. I'm feeling something touching my hand. I look at my I was surprised. Gumdrop's hand is touching my hand. I begin to blush madly.

***Gumdrop's P.O.V* **

When Marmalade sit down beside me, I begin to blush. I look away to hide my blush to her. I move my eyes to the right so see her hand is just an inch away to mine. My eyes look away again and I begin to move my hand slowly to her hand. then, I finally touch her hand. Her hand is very soft and that's why I like to touch it everytime she is with me. I begin to blush madly.

***Scrapper's P.O.V***

I just kept staring at Gumdrop and Marmalade. I can sense something strange happening to them. I observe them very gently. then, I saw their hands is touching. I'm very surprised what I'm seeing. Are they really in love? Maybe this is not all in my imagination after all.

"Psst... Skye" I said

Skye was sleeping peacefully near the window and always dream about John Munoz. I gotta say he is a CHICK MAGNET. I sighed and decided to wake her up by shaking her body.

"Skye..." I said

I was shaking her body it was no use. She is still sleeping. I have another plan though and it works everytime.

"Skye... John is dying" I whisper

"WHAT?!" She screamed

Everybody is now staring at her except Gumdrop and Marmalade. Her cheeks begin to turn red because of embarrassment. She is now staring at me with anger yet her cheeks is still red like a tomato.

"Why the fuck would you say that?!" She ask

"To wake you up, duh!" I replied

"You could have just shake my body" She said

"I just did but you didn't wake up" I said

"*Sigh* Fine... but don't do that or you will gonna fucking get it!" She warned

"Ok..." I said

Everyone was looks away at Skye. Her cheeks are still red but it is fading away. There was an awkward silence but I manage to break it.

"Hey Skye?" I said

"The fuck you want this time?" She ask

"Can you forgive me what I did today?" I said

"Apology accepted" She responded

I sighed in relief.

"By the way, wanna see very shocking?" I ask

"Sure... But it better not be John related" She said

"It's not, take a look at Gumdrop and Marms" I said

She shrugs and looks at Gumdrop and Marmalade.

"Observe them carefully" I said

She see Gumdrop and Marmalade. She didn't notice what I'm referring.

"I don't see anything except them" She said

"Look fucking closely" I said

She then see Gumdrop and Marmalade. She now notice what I'm referring. She saw Gumdrop and Marmalade are holding hands.

"What... The... Fuck?" She said

"I know right" I added

"Is this really true?" She ask

"I don't know... I was thinking to find it out sooner or later" I said

"Can I join?" She said

"Sure" I responded

I'm glad Skye is helping me. You know what they say "Strength in numbers is what matters". The bus continues to drive to school.

***Author's P.O.V* **

The school bus arrive in front of the school which is Elmore High. All students begin to exit the bus and went inside and get ready for their first class which is Math. Next to Math is Literature and so and so forth.

_**End of Chapter 2! Like it or not? Please Review (If you have an account or not)**_

_**Credits to:**_

_**Jonathan-Elrod - Creator of Marmalade**_

_**Midnight- Wolfi3 - Creator of Gumdrop**_

**_KoikoPunk-Unded_**_** - Creator of Scrapper**_

_**TheMurderSceneGuy - Creator of Skye**_

_**I don't own TAWoG nor the TAWoG**_

_**character's they all belong to **_

_**Ben Bocquelet.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Plan and The Moment

_**Hey guys! Sorry if I take too long to post this and I also want to apologize my absence. My mom's Birthday is tomorrow and maybe I can't post another chapter. Just Maybe. ANYWHO... ON TO THE STORY!**_

Another school day has ended. Some students were tired and directly went home and some are still hanging around with his or her friends. But you get the idea when school ends. Scrapper however, is with Skye and John.

John Munoz is Skye's Boyfriend. He is a 15 years old chicken with a rooster tail. He wears a black shirt with the image of a skull on the front and gray cargo shorts. As an adult, his attire consists of a plain black shirt with gray pants. (From Wikia)

Scrapper felt awkward. He wonders why John is here. Does he know Gumdrop and Marmalade are in love or did Skye tell John about what the saw? Scrapper can't talk nor begin their plan on how to reveal was is the truth about Gumdrop and Marmalade. He sighed.

"Can we start?" He said

"Sure" Skye said

"Yeah dude" John said

"Um... Uh..." Scrapper said without any further words

"What's wrong dude?" John said to Scrapper

"Nothing... It's just that... We actually never hang out as friends. It feels awkward" Scrapper said

"Its ok dude... I know we never actually "hang out" as friends but we are still friends dude" John said

"..."

"Come on Scrapper. This is your opportunity to hang out with John. It'll be fun once you do it" Skye said

"Well... I guess I have no other choice" Scrapper said

Scrapper sighed and begin to say the plan to Sky and John. The trio are in a the Janitor's Closet.

*** (In the streets) Gumdrop's P.O.V* **

I was walking down the streets with Marmalade. You may ask, "why am I walking with Marmalade?" Long-story short: She said she was feeling lonely and I ask her to walk down the streets with me. And here we are, walking down the streets.

I was sweating and blushing. I was looking away from Marmalade to hide my blushness to her. I'm feeling the moment again. All the things around us disappeared. I move my eyes to the right to see my hand is just a few inches away from her hand again. My eyes look away and slowly move my hand. I'm touching her soft hand again. I blush madly and just go with it.

*** (In the street with Gumdrop) Marmalade's P.O.V* **

I was walking down the streets with Gumdrop. You may ask, "why am I walking with Gumdrop?" Long-story short: I lied to Gumdrop and said to him that I was feeling lonely. He ask me out to walk down the streets with him. My plan WORK!

Anyways... I was blushing and sweating. All the things around us disappear. I can feel something fluffy is holding my hands. I look at my hand to see Gumdrop's hand touching my hand. I begin to blush madly. i sighed and just go with it.

*** (In the Janitor's closet) Scrapper's P.O.V* **

"Are we clear?" I ask

"Yes" Skye said

"Yeah" John said

I'm finally done discussing my plan to them. I repeat my plan FIVE TIMES to them but it was all worth it just to know the truth. If they forgot the plan, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL THEM! So anyways, I exit the Janitor's closet leaving those two alone and do anything they want to do. I don't care and after all, they are boyfriend and girlfriend.

I went through the school and went down the streets. While I was walking down the streets, I saw Gumdrop and Marmalade holding hands. I was very surprised to see them holding hands. I went behind the bushes and begin to spy them.

***Gumdrop's P.O.V* **

I think I had enough waiting. I need to make my move and move means I wanted to do to Marmalade since I had this feeling. I stop for a moment and turn around to make an eye contact to Marmalade. Her eyes are sparkling like the stars above. Its time for to make my move.

***Marmalade's P.O.V* **

I think this is my chance to make my move to Gumdrop and express my feelings to him once and for all. Suddenly, we stop walking and I turn to Gumdrop to make an eye contact to Gumdrop. OMG! THIS IS IT!

***Author's P.O.V***

Scrapper is still spying on them behind the bushes while Gumdrop and Marmalade just making eye contact. But later on, Gumdrop and Marmalade starts to lean their faces close. Scrapper's eyes widen. Later on, they started to kiss.

"Ho... Ly... Shit" Scrapper said

**_End of Chapter 3! Please review (If you have an account or if you don't have an account). Yet again guys, sorry to keep you waiting because I was too busy._**

_**Credits to:**_

_**Jonathan-Elrod - Creator of Marmalade**_

_**Midnight- Wolfi3 - Creator of Gumdrop**_

**_KoikoPunk-Unded_**_** - Creator of Scrapper**_

_**TheMurderSceneGuy - Creator of Skye and John Munoz**_

_**I don't own TAWoG nor the TAWoG**_

_**character's they all belong to **_

_**Ben Bocquelet.**_

**_Also I would like to thank you the_**

**_Wiki I used to picture John Munoz in _**

**_the story._**


	4. Chapter 4 - Love revealed

_**Hey guy! Sorry for my absence guys because I have a very big conflict about something. Anyways, I was trying to get this chapter long but I accidentally erased so I'll make it moderate. ANYWHO... ON TO THE STORY!**_

***Scrapper's P.O.V***

Wow... Am I seeing this for real? Are they kissing privately? I can't believe it! I have proof that Gumdrop and Marmalade are in love! I gotta tell Skye about this. But wait, John is here. He might tell Gumdrop that I saw them kissing privately. I gotta trust somebody else instead of Skye.

I left the bush and went on the opposite road living Gumdrop and Marmalade alone. I reach the house panting. I went to the door and open it. I was greeted by my mom and dad.

"Welcome home Scrapper!" Mom greeted

"Hey mom! Hi dad!" I said with a happy tone

"Where is Gumdrop and Marmalade? Did you saw them along your way home?" My mom ask

"They...uh... They are... In a meeting" I said with a smile

Mom is observing me. If mom does that, she can tell whether somebody is lying or not.

"Are you lying to me?" Mom ask

"N-no... Why would I lie to my beautiful mother and my handsome father?" I said

"Thank you" Dad said

"Right you lying. Where are they? By the way, thank your for the word" Mom said

*Sigh*"I'll tell you but somewhere private" I said

"Follow me" Mom said

Mom flies upstairs and I follow her leaving dad alone in the sofa watching T.V. Mom stop for a moment and flies up. I did the same. We are in the attic where all around us are dusty and things are antique. I took a deep breath before starting.

"I saw Gumdrop and Marmalade in the streets" I said

"O...K then? What is the private part about that sentence?" Mom ask

"Wait... Your not asking Gumdrop and Marmalade is kissing in the streets while I spy on them on the bushes to me?" I said

"WHAT?!" Mom said

My eyes widen and I cover my mouth. I can't believe those words slip on me!

"Tell me everything you saw" Mom said

*Sigh*"I was walking down the streets"

**- (Author's P.O.V) FLASHBACK- **

"I hope my plan work..." Scrapper said

Scrapper was walking down the streets. While he was walking, he hoped and pray that his plan work. But in the other hand, he is thinking about John. Scrapper sighed and continue to walk.

Scrapper is wondering where could he be. Scrapper sometimes forget how to go back home.

"Where could Butterfly street be?" Scrapper ask himself

But then he saw 2 shadows that looks familiar to him.

"Hmm... Those shadow is very familiar" Scrapper said putting his hand in his chin

"But I don't have choice... I'm gonna ask them if they know where to go to butterfly street" Scrapper said

Scrapper then run towards the 2 shadows. Scrapper got closer and closer until. He saw Gumdrop and Marmalade walking together. Scrapper's eyes widen and panicked. He look to his left and Scrapper hides behind the bushes.

"Now its my chance... My time to have proof" Scrapper said

Scrapper begins to spy at them. Scrapper observe Gumdrop and Marmalade very closely and gently. But soon, Gumdrop and Marmalade stares at each other. They lean slowly and lock their lips together. Scrapper's eyes widen.

"Ho...Ly...Shit" Scrapper said

"Finally I have proof! I HAVE PROOF!" Scrapper shouted silently

"I need to get back home!" Scrapper said and left the bushes

**- (Carrie's P.O.V) END OF FLASHBACK - **

I can't believe Gumdrop and Marmalade are in love with each other. How does that even work? That doesn't even make a sense at all! Calm yourself Carrie. at least support them while you can. Maybe this relationship will break sooner or later. I just need to wait the time to come

By the way... My name is Carrie B. Watterson. My son Gumdrop is 18 and my daughter Marmalade is 18 also. Scrapper and Bella are both 10. I am Gumball Watterson's ghost wife who is responsible. Sometimes I get cranky but my husband is there to control me.

I need to tell Gumball about this.

"Ok Scrapper... Why don't you go with Bella?" I ask

"I love to mom but... I have homework" Scrapper said

"Then do them... I need a perfect score ok?" I said

"Ok mom" Scrapper said

Scrapper teleported away to his room while I teleported to the living room. Gumball was still watching T.V.

"So.. What is the "Private" part in Scrapper's story?" Gumball ask

"Gumdrop and Marmalade are in love each other" I said

"WHAT?!" Gumball said

_**End of Chapter 4! Like it or not? Please review (If you have an account or not)**_

_**Credits to:**_

_**Jonathan-Elrod - Creator of Marmalade**_

_**Midnight- Wolfi3 - Creator of Gumdrop**_

**_KoikoPunk-Unded_**_** - Creator of Scrapper**_

_**TheMurderSceneGuy - Creator of Skye and John Munoz**_

_**I don't own TAWoG nor the TAWoG**_

_**character's they all belong to **_

_**Ben Bocquelet.**_

**_Also I would like to thank you the_**

**_Wiki I used to picture John Munoz in _**

**_the story._**


End file.
